


I'll Take Any Excuse to Write Monochrome Smut, Really

by NightshadeKitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, In Medias Res, One Shot, Trans Character, also i wanted to write, inspired by a quick smut doodle, it's more of that gay shit, lmao tags are silly, transgirl character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeKitten/pseuds/NightshadeKitten
Summary: it's a monochrome smut scene it's short and gay enjoy ittrans!blakethanks to Dash, Kapu, and the rest of the Dash server's NSFW channel for inspiring my desire to write yet more indulgent smut





	I'll Take Any Excuse to Write Monochrome Smut, Really

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the entirety of the dash server really](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+entirety+of+the+dash+server+really).



“Ooohh. I missed this,” came the breathy sigh over Blake's already precum-slicked shaft, the dull flickering of the room's candlelight bouncing over the nearly-nude heiress and the faunus who was barely able to free herself from her leggings before Weiss was on top of her.

“I missed you, so much more, but...this. This I needed.”

Blake simply responded with a shivering, quiet breath, exhaled quickly, shaky – Weiss had always been rather skilled with what she did, but she was never quite so...ravenous. As it turned out, months of being apart and the adrenaline of nearly dying in a decisive battle fueled lust unlike anything else.

“Did you miss me too...?”

As the midnight-haired girl took in breath to respond, shocking sapphire eyes meeting her gaze and the feeling of Weiss' tongue on the underside of her cock, the warmth of her mouth drawing her in with a needy little sound all stole it away. She was left to respond with the smallest jerk of her hips forward, a shiver down her spine, and a tiny moan that escaped her before she was able to stop herself.

Weiss' grin was only momentary, before the lithe fingers of the princess worked and massaged where her lips could not, sapphire eyes drifting open and shut in slow movements as she lost herself in the rhythmic pleasure of simply pleasing her lover, always checking up to see the way Blake enjoyed the moments as they passed – tresses of black hair draped back with quiet moans, needy amber eyes gazing back to her with a flare of passionate, lover's lust burning bright. A soft hand through beautiful white locks, intertwined between her digits, gripping gently – just as Weiss loved it to be.  
Mutual control, mutual desire, mutual love, mutual lust.  
Weiss' movements sped up as the seconds passed, met in turn by yet more labored breath, groans louder still, gentle affections in the brushing out of snowy white drifts, met soon after by gripping and pulling, Blake's hips nudging forward as she was drawn deeper into Weiss. With the smallest pull back, Weiss freed Blake from her lips for a second of breath.

“Weiss, I'm...close,”

Weiss' smirk stayed for a few moments longer this time.

“Then give it to me.”

Blake's response was...visceral. As visceral a response as she could have, driven to the edge of pleasure's peak, then cast over the side by an angel in the flesh diving down onto her cock so readily and so hungrily that Blake went momentarily cross-eyed, Weiss' throat constricting around her ever so slightly as she was milked of all she had.

Both hands found themselves pressing down on Weiss' head, keeping her in place as she came, her entire body gripped by the ecstatic paroxysm of lustful unification, her cum thick and hot in Weiss' throat, across her tongue, all for her.

All hers.

“Ffuck,” she whimpered out, a violent shiver crossing through her once more as Weiss pulled away, the faunus' shaft messy as it'd ever been as the former heiress made a show of swallowing down her gift, prowling up into Blake's arms moments later to nestle against her, relishing in the way Blake purred, so heavily and warmly, embracing her lover in the warmth that'd been missing for so very long.

“I missed this.”

“I missed you.”

“I love you.

“I love you, too.”

“Five minutes?”

“And you'll be on your back.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

A low growl and a pair of grins pressed into a loving kiss answered the question.


End file.
